Bait
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Rex can't help but be suspicious about why Kenwyn of all people had to be chosen to go with him to a party. He decides to hold a mini-investigation.


****

**A/N: I got bored this morning and decided to rewatch the last episode of Generator Rex because something in it was just speaking to me and I think I figured it out last night. So… here's something that came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex. Man of Action does.**

* * *

"Kenwyn was actually not that bad," said Rex, collapsing onto his bed when it was nearly morning, the sun just rising from its point below the horizon. The large orb of gold shone in the rose-hued sky as it began to soar above the headquarters of Providence.

"Less work for me," said Bobo, leaping into a chair and settling down into it nicely. His furry body fit perfectly into the little hollowed out space he had dug for himself after sitting there so many times. His small fuzzy body fit perfectly into the groove like a puzzle piece into all the others. "I'm happy with 'er."

Rex pulled a pillow under his head and let his eyes fall shut, letting the darkness claim him as a victim of rest and comfort and the overwhelming force of sleep… Until his dark eyes opened again. "Bobo?"

"What?" asked the chimp, voice somewhat snippy as he was trying to get some shut eye in before Six came in for some stupid reason that would usually keep them up for the rest of the day. He opened one eye to see Rex rising from the mattress he laid upon and watched intently as the chief stood up and stretched out.

"Do you find it weird at all that White chose Kenwyn instead of, oh, let's just say Noah or Six or- or even Holiday! They had to chose some random cadet instead of someone who has some experience in dealing with me?" The boy eyed the door with almost a bit of suspicion lingering in his mahogany orbs.

Bobo shut his one open eye again, trying to shut out the light as Rex turned on the overhead fluorescents. "But you've dealt with Kenwyn before," noted Bobo, just wanting to go to sleep for the day.

"White didn't know that," retorted Rex, suspicions only building as he began to tentatively put all the information he had on everyone together. "But he probably found out about it eventually. So he probably did know and lied to me."

"Didn't lie." Bobo folded his arms across his chest, sticking his face into the fabric of the chair he was curled up in. He just wanted some sleep, but Rex wouldn't permit it with his crazy suspicions. "Just didn't say anything."

Rex snorted his disbelief. "I'm going to talk to Holiday. She'll know better than anyone." The boy grabbed his jacket off his bed and shrugged it on, putting one arm in and then the other. He looked at his partner, fast asleep in the chair. Rex's eyes narrowed only slightly before becoming sympathetic. He knew that Bobo had partied hard all night. The chimp could use his rest. The EVO teen flipped off the light and let the door slide shut silently behind him before heading off in the early morning hours to track down the doctor that his quest would provide.

"Hey, Holiday," said Rex with a now cheerful grin on, slipping into the room smoothly without a flaw in his upbeat personality. Of course, to get anything out of Holiday, he couldn't be suspicious. She would always know.

The doctor looked over her should at him, sea-foam green gaze catching the swagger in his step and the joy on his face. She wasn't stupid. Not anymore. "What do you want, Rex?"

The boy did his reenactment of a dramatic Juliet death from the Shakespearean play. He pretended that he had plunged a dagger into his heart and fell to one side dramatically, catching himself on a table. "Holiday, that hurts," he said, voice putting up a façade of being weak. "That really does. You can't just think I come in here out of the goodness of my heart to cheer up your day? That's really hurtful, you know that?"

"What do you want, Rex?"

Clearly, Holiday had caught on a little too fast for Rex's liking. He sighed and approached her from one side, watching over her shoulders as she worked on a project, fingers darting across a keyboard, pulling up window after window after window upon the screen. "I want to know what Knight knows about what happened with Kenwyn that one time before."

Holiday paused for a moment, one of her thin dark eyebrows rising. "What?" Her soft jade eyes flitted to the boy that stood to her right.

"You know, back when she tried to kill me that one time with a couple of EVOs and nearly destroyed the whole place and stuff?" Rex was clearly being _very_ specific. How many other times had someone tried to kill him with a couple of EVOs and destroyed a whole place "and stuff"?

The doctor continued to work. "To be honest, I didn't even know you worked with Ms. Jones before today." The woman shrugged, lab coat rising and then falling again. "Or yesterday," noted the doctor, realizing that it was now drifting into the next day. "And why aren't you in your room sleeping?"

"Couple of questions left unanswered," said Rex. He turned, leaning against the table with his palms touching the hard surface for support. "Do you have any theories why he couldn't have just chosen someone else?"

"Coincidence?" offered the woman, fingers still tapping upon the keyboard at the speed of light.

"No way!" Rex's lips twisted into a slight scowl. "I don't believe in coincidence. Most of the time, anyways. I mean, sometimes, sure, but not now." He leaned against the table a little more, looking over his shoulder at what Holiday was doing now that his back was towards the screen. "Got any conspiracy theories, doc?"

Holiday took a moment, her mind working on Rex's dilemma while her fingers worked on her own projects. "Maybe he's trying to get your mind off of Circe by introducing someone new into your life. If he knows you have prior experience with Agent Jones, he should figure that that would've built a decent relationship for you to start something else on."

About halfway through what Holiday was saying, Rex was already protesting, fake gagging and puking all over the place. When the doctor was finally done, he said, "No! No way! White Knight has no clue what he's poking his head into. She tried to kill me!"

A small smirk placed itself upon the doctor's lips. "I remember you telling me that earlier."

"That's totally gross!" Rex was totally disgusted with the whole idea. "She's so preppy and I'm so obviously awesomer than she is! Knight should stick to his day job. Kenwyn shouldn't be his stupid bait. Matchmaking is not for him, end of story." Rex pushed off the desk he leaned against. "And Circe is totally fine! She may be with the Pack and she may have stabbed me in the back more times than I can count, but she's totally fine!"

"He must not see it that way, Rex," sighed the doctor, hoping almost as much as everyone else at Providence was that Rex would get over Circe one of these days. The girl seemed to have a hold on him. Holiday shot the EVO teen a sympathetic look. "Just get some rest. You can take this up with Knight after you get some sleep."

Grumbling and irritated, Rex quietly hunched over a bit and stalked from the office that the doctor had been working in. The fatigue had set in deep enough that he was getting overly frustrated and knew that taking the case to White now would only make things worse. The boy made a solemn retreat to his room and crashed on the bed, falling asleep to the sound of Bobo's snoring.

He'd deal with Knight later.

* * *

********

**A/N: Kind of cramped for time near the end. Review? Please?**

**~Sky**


End file.
